dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Littleplanetia
Littleplanetia is a country in North America bordered to Florida, Maine, and a small part of New Brunswick and Nova Scotia. The country is inspired by LittleBigPlanet. Division The country is divided into 20 provinces with a few Regional languages as their official. The first one's main languages are Turkish and English. The second one has the languages of: English, Japanese, and Chinese. The rest of the inhabitants of the states speak English, Tatar, Swedish, Spanish, Crootch, Serbian, Olaksian, Vicnoran, French, and Thai. Landscape The country has landscapes you'd usually see with a kid playing with cardboard and other materials. However, the humans live in futuristic homes and apartments, and the Sackpeople live in several materials, such as plastic. Provinces and Languages: There is currently 20 provinces, but there may be 21 if Smileytown County succeeds to split off from Solgaleo Province. It is uncertain any of the states are large, but some people consider Waterland to be the biggest. A majority of people in Solgaleo, Lunala, and Saidong speak Japanese, but some people in Saidong can also speak Korean and Chinese. Media: Littleplanetia has channels such as: Swift! (fictional channel), Littleplanetian Broadcasting Service, mulhernTV, CLRK-CTY and many others, all in English. The Japanese language is shown in the following channels, such as: Koyu-Koyu!, Scoobis (not to be confused with the meme), and so much more. Littleplanetia has radio stations such as: LBP-RADIO~20, GroovyMusic, TerraSaur, Solgaleo Radio, HOYU-FM, RockBeats FM, and so much more. Websites: Littleplanetia has multiple websites, such as: Swift!.co.lbp, MusicMagpie.co.lbp, amazon.co.lbp, and more. There is a government website, known as littleplanetiagovernment.gov.lbp History The Beginning (1289-1305) Littleplanetia was formerly a piece of land that was close to America. The land was discovered by the British years after 1305. Part of Britain (1899-1903) The country was a British colony known as British Creativia. It became the Creative Empire in 1903. Creative Empire (1903-1942) The Creative Empire was a country formed after British Creativia was free from British rule. The country annexed the Russian Far East, Ikyonia (region in Popstaria), and a small part of Iceland. The empire let go of the Russian Far East in 1941, before collapsing and becoming the Creative Republic. Creative Republic (1942-2008) The CR was a country in North America that was a capitalist nation. Solgaleo was a independent country until annexation by the CR in 1958. The CR collapsed in 2008, and became Littleplanetia. Modern Day Littleplanetia (2008-present) The country became Littleplanetia in 2008, and had a massive economy a few years later. Facts In Amazing Universe, Littleplanetia's size is reduced to prevent it from overlapping other countries. Companies and stuff Many cars from different companies are sold in Littleplanetia. Jackson, formerly Littleplanetia Motors, is one of these car companies. They licenced the Daewoo Matiz in Littleplanetia as the Jackson Micro. Jackson was purchased by General Motors in 2006. Jackson has also made their own original cars, such as the Jackson Boulder, a SUV introduced in 2003 for the 2004 model year. The Jackson Boulder was crash tested in 2004 by the Littleplanetian Car Safety Organization. It got a 4 star rating, with only a minor injury to the left leg. Jackson has also made a minivan called the Jackson Omega. The Jackson Omega is a rebadged Pontiac Montana, and got a 2 star rating by LPCSO. The minivan was redesigned in 2006, and got a 4 star rating because of the modified parts in the vehicle. The redesigned Jackson Micro is based of the Chevrolet/Daewoo Spark. Video games The Sega Saturn startup is the same as the Hi-Saturn startup in Littleplanetia. The Nintendo Entertainment System is called the Titaniumsoft Legend in Littleplanetia.Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Countries in North America Category:Littleplanetia Category:Countries named after video games Category:North America Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:2008 Category:2008 establishments Category:Countries established in 2008 Category:Countries confederated in 2008 Category:2000s Category:2000s establishments